


Falling like the stars

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Loves Kira Yukimura, Alternate Universe - Human, Beacon Hills, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls in Love, Introspection, Kira Yukimura Loves Allison Argent, Kira is a Sweetheart, Kissing, Lakes, Nature, Pet Names, Sappy, Slice of Life, Star Gazing, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: She had heard about the lake, of course. Everyone had talked about the lake, even Stiles who tended to avoid water like it had personally offended him. The lake was Kira’s favourite place in the world, and Allison understood the significance behind her girlfriend’s actions perfectly well.She wasn’t just showing her another part of Beacon Hills; she was showing her the place where Kira had been sitting when she had told Allison she really loved her. She was showing her a piece of herself, and Allison knew better than to ignore that.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Kudos: 6





	Falling like the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Allison had never been the biggest fan of surprises.

As a child, she had once cried when her parents had tried to surprise her for her birthday, making her believe they had forgotten about her for hours before the party. As a teen, her friends had tried taking her along with them on a surprise road trip, but she had stubbornly remained in Beacon Hills, too afraid of the final destination to risk it. Even as an adult, she tended to read the end of a TV show before she watched the beginning, just to make sure her favourite characters didn’t die.

So Allison and surprises? Not a thing. Everyone had learned to tell her about plans in advance and to let her read summaries before heading to the movies. It was one of her strangest quirks, but her friends were nice enough to ignore it most of the time.

However, her hatred of surprises made her acceptance of this one even more significant. Allison hadn’t trusted anyone to leave her in the dark in years, so it said a lot about how much she trusted her girlfriend that she had put on the blindfold when Kira had handed it to her, not even trying to ask where they were going. She had simply taken Kira’s hand, smiled nervously when the other woman had caressed her cheek reassuringly, and prayed for the best.

Even an hour later, after having been pulled into a car and back out, then been dragged through at least one forest, she didn’t question Kira. She didn’t ask her where they were going, didn’t ask her what they were going to do, didn’t ask _anything_. She trusted this woman more than she trusted anyone – maybe even more than she trusted her father – and she knew Kira would never hurt her. She knew this surprise would be worth it, because Kira would be by her side.

Still, she had to admit she was rather curious about what was happening. She had only been in the States for a little over two weeks, so Kira had been trying to introduce her to every place in Beacon Hills, and Allison couldn’t wait to find out which one they were visiting now.

She had heard about this town for months, and now that she was finally seeing it in person… She had to admit she was extremely curious, and more eager than she had been in a long time. This wasn’t just any random town; this was Kira’s home, the place she cared about so much even though she would never admit it. This was the place Allison had been told about over and over again, and she was willing to remain blindfolded for hours if it meant Kira would finally show her the more private places she had heard about.

She wanted to see Kira’s family home, wanted to see the spot in the forest where she had had her first kiss, wanted to sneak into the high school even though she was far too old to go there. She wanted to run the same track Kira had when she had been on the school team, and she wanted to meet every person her girlfriend had ever told her about.

So really, the blindfold was nothing. She wasn’t afraid of the blindfold, not because she was suddenly okay with surprises, but because she knew what was waiting for her at the end _wasn’t_ an unknown. It would be something she had already heard about, and it would be something Kira loved. Allison couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“We’re almost there,” her girlfriend said, excitement and anxiety pouring off her in waves. Allison couldn’t help but smile a little at the woman’s fidgeting. If anything, Kira seemed more nervous about the entire affair than she was, which was simultaneously strange and completely unsurprising. “It’s not much, and I’ve already told you about it so it’s not like this is really a surprise, but I still wanted to… Well, you’ll see. I feel like this is the sort of place you have to stumble upon, and this is the closest I could come to replicating that for you, so…”

“Kira,” Allison interrupted her, squeezing her girlfriend’s fingers gently. “I’m sure I’m going to love it. And even if I don’t, I’ll have you, and I love _you_ , so it’ll be completely okay. No matter what it is, I promise I won’t be disappointed.”

“Right,” Kira breathed out.

They came to a stop less than ten minutes later, and Allison barely had the time to register the feeling of dirt and rocks underneath her feet before Kira was untying the blindfold from her head and leaving Allison to blink dazedly at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen – well, _second_ most beautiful thing.

She had heard about the lake, of course. Everyone had talked about the lake, even Stiles who tended to avoid water like it had personally offended him. The lake was Kira’s favourite place in the world, and Allison understood the significance behind her girlfriend’s actions perfectly well.

She wasn’t just showing her another part of Beacon Hills; she was showing her the place where Kira had been sitting when she had told Allison she _really_ loved her. She was showing her the lake where their entire group of friends had spent the summer, splashing around and falling asleep in the cabin Lydia’s mom owned. She was showing her nights of heart-wrenching and beautiful conversations. She was showing her a piece of herself, and Allison knew better than to ignore that.

Before Kira could say anything, Allison pulled her in, wrapping her arms around the other woman lovingly and letting her fingers trace soothing circles into her girlfriend’s skin. She pressed a soft kiss to Kira’s temple and gazed at her warmly for a few moments, only looking away so she could take the lake in properly now that her eyes had gotten used to the evening light.

The sun was setting, which she supposed was one of the reasons why Kira had chosen this specific time of the day, and there were two chairs positioned strategically in front of the body of water, angled towards each other but mostly pointing at the lake. They clearly weren’t usually there, and Allison’s heart warmed at the thought of Kira making her way to the lake alone earlier, just to make sure everything was perfect.

Honestly, Allison wasn’t sure she had ever seen anything as beautiful as the lake, although she wasn’t sure if it was because the lake itself was a vision – and it was, really – or if she simply couldn’t help but love the things that meant so much to Kira. Maybe it was a bit of both; she didn’t think it mattered.

“Kira, this is _perfect_ ,” she whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, pressing another kiss to her temple before nuzzling into her hair. “I never thought I would… I mean, you told me all about this place, and I never thought I would actually get to see it, but now that we’re here- Kira, it’s gorgeous.”

“I know,” her girlfriend smiled softly, looking out proudly at the lake, almost as though she had put it there herself. Or as though she was proud of having found it in the first place, proud to have made it into the source of happiness it clearly was. “When I first fell in love with you, this is the place I dreamed of taking you to. I told myself if you ever made it across the Atlantic Ocean, I would show you my little piece of heaven so you could understand what I meant when I said it was everything a person could want in a vacation spot.”

“Or a date spot,” Allison teased her, pointing at the chairs with raised eyebrows. “Not that I’m complaining, of course, especially if we get to stargaze the way you promised me we would.”

“Angel, when have I ever broken a promise to you?” Kira laughed softly, already dragging Allison towards the shore, her eyes twinkling happily now that she knew Allison wasn’t just pretending to like the place. “We can watch the stars for as long as you want us to.”

“You might be disappointed by how little I want to look at the stars when I could be looking at you instead,” Allison blurted out, blushing when Kira gaped at her, a matching flush on her cheeks. They both recovered at the same time, sharing shy smiles and looking at each other adoringly as they sat down on the chairs gracelessly. “God, I needed that. I feel like you pulled me behind you for _hours_ , mon coeur.”

“Drama queen,” Kira rolled her eyes, although she lifted Allison’s hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her fingers apologetically. “I promise I’ll carry you on the way back if you’re too tired to walk.”

“Dangerous promises to make,” Allison chuckled. “I might just take advantage of that offer, and then you’ll _have_ to carry me, which would probably be more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Nothing’s too much trouble when it comes to you,” Kira murmured, her eyes full of love and warmth and all the things Allison had fallen in love with over the past year or so. “You’re worth the world, Ally.”

“Now you’re just stealing my lines,” Allison pouted, even though her heart was pounding in her chest, assaulted by a wave of emotions she hadn’t quite been ready for. “Thank you for taking me here, Kira, really. I know how much this place means to you, and I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about kissing you right here as the sun set or rose.”

“Well, now’s your chance,” Kira grinned, looking up at Allison from under her lashes and moving their chairs even closer to each other so she could lean over, her mouth stopping inches away from Allison’s.

For a few seconds, she let herself bask in her girlfriend’s presence, let herself breathe in the same air as Kira and smile dopily at the other woman, her fingers coming to rest on Kira’s cheek and her other hand cupping Kira’s neck as delicately as possible. They stayed frozen like that for a few moments longer, in love and content with their lot in life, and then Allison was closing the remaining distance between the two of them.

Their first few kisses had been passionate and fast and desperate, but after two weeks of being together, their make-out sessions had turned into something slower and sweeter and so loving that Allison thought she might cry from it all. Instead, she lost herself in their kiss, letting their lips slot together and sighing into Kira’s mouth as they forgot about the sunset and focused on each other instead.

Allison had never loved anyone the way she loved Kira, and every experience they shared made her fall in a little deeper. By the time she pulled away, she was breathing heavily and feeling like she had just been handed something precious.

She leaned back in her chair, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from Kira to enjoy the end of the sunset. It wasn’t quite as beautiful as her girlfriend, but it was what she had been dragged to the lake to do, and she wasn’t about to ruin Kira’s surprise just because she would rather be making out with her than enjoying nature.

She loved nature, she really did, but she loved Kira a little more. Still, she had to admit the sky was beautiful and, when Kira let one of her hands rest on the back of Allison’s neck, she let go of the remaining tension she had been holding from her long day of studying and trying – _failing_ – to find an apartment.

“I needed this,” she whispered into the darkness. The sun had almost completely set by now, and she could barely see her girlfriend in the moonlight, but just knowing that Kira was there was enough. “I don’t know if you chose today on purpose or if this was your plan from the start but thank you. You mean the world to me, Kira Yukimura, you know that right?”

“You mean the world to me too,” Kira said just as quietly, and Allison could easily imagine her blush. “The stars are going to be out soon, and they’re so pretty over here, I swear you’ve probably never seen anything like it before. Or maybe you have, since France is like… _France_. But anyways, there’s almost no light pollution out here which means the stars are even more beautiful than usual, and the view is gorgeous and I think you’ll really like it, and I know I could have taken you out to the sunrise but I know you love the stars and-”

“Kira,” Allison cut her off, shaking her head fondly at the other woman. “I’m sure the stars will be beautiful, just as you are. And really, I already love you for bringing me out here, for sharing this wonderful piece of the world with me, and I’m sure I’ll only love you more by the end of the night.”

“You’re too good to me,” Kira sighed, glancing over at Allison and resting her head on the French woman’s shoulder.

“You deserve to have someone be good to you,” Allison whispered, meaning every single word and smiling softly when Kira’s breath hitched. “You _do_ , baby, you really do.”

“And now you’re just doing it on purpose,” Kira muttered into Allison’s neck. “Stop flirting and look at the stars.”

Allison would have loved to tease her girlfriend some more, but then she glanced up at the stars and lost her breath, because she had forgotten how _gorgeous_ the stars could be when there was nothing in the way. They shone brightly, and Allison tightened her grip on Kira, finding it hard to believe that this was her _life_. She had a beautiful girlfriend who took her to marvellous places, and she got to enjoy every second of it without having to wonder if things would get better because she knew they would.

She had Kira and she had the world at her fingertips, and she knew she would only grow to love and be loved even more, and if that wasn’t the most wonderful thing in the world, then she didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is yet another plotless fic, but one that I very much enjoyed reading and that I hope my lovely Em will also like <3 I just really wanted to write these two girls being cute again, and I hopefully did both them and the stars justice. 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
